Until you tell me it's over
by musicormisery22
Summary: ZANESSA FF: To give Vanessa at least the chance of finding out what she really wants in life Zac decides that breaking her heart would be the only way to get her to move on from him. The plan worked but what if all that he really wanted was her? Would he sacrifice his own happiness for hers? Will she discover his real intensions for leaving her? [Post break-up 2013 ]
1. Prologe & Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**_ This is pure fiction. I don't own Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens or any other characters that'll appear (well I do own the fictional ones of course but you get what I'm trying to say, right?) and I have no connection to them, neither do I really know what happened or what will happen. I'm not trying to hurt or insult any other fandoms or "shippers" with this fanfic and I don't want to put a bad light on the real celebrities – Most actions or character traits are purely fictional and I at least hope that all of the celebs that have "mean" traits in this story are in reality amazing little angels. _

_This is not going to be some "Anti-Vaustin trash fic" where I just make up bad things he could've done or do to hurt Nessa but this is a fictional story with the basic thought that Zac and Vanessa still have feelings for each other so this fic will be for those who ship them as a couple or friends. __If you don't understand any actions or logics in this story just message me and I'll try to explain or fix the story. Thanks so much for reading, I love every reader to bits!_

_**...**_

**PROLOG**

* * *

After the heartbreaking separation (that will appear in flashbacks throughout the story and will be furthermore explained by the characters' thoughts) Vanessa and Zac decided to stay friends.

Vanessa clung to that promise knowing that this would be the only way for them to stay in contact. Zac on the other hand couldn't take it. He couldn't be friends with the girl he'll probably always be in love with so he decided to break it up completely and shut her out. His decision _broke_ Vanessa. She couldn't understand how her former best friend, the person she (at least at some point) had been willing to spend the rest of her life with, could hurt her like that. This anger and disappointment helped her move on because she knew that someone who was willing to make her suffer this much could never make her happy.

Now here they are 3 years later.


	2. Wasted Time

Chapter 1 (POV: Vanessa)

**Wasted time**

* * *

Destiny, being „soul mates", being "meant to be" – all of that stuff was nothing more than confusing superstition to Vanessa. The simple thought that there was someone out there who was _born _to be with you made her feel uncomfortable because she really wanted to believe that everything you do influences your future instead of it all being planned out for you.

It was offensive too because it suggested that you can only truly love once. That would mean that by the moment you meet the person you're going to end up with every other relationship you had will be meaningless, like you never loved anyone else at all. Wouldn't it be all lies then? Every other relationship you've been in? Every other moment you told someone that you loved them? Or is it okay to deceive someone else until you find the person who's meant to be with you? Probably not. That's why all of that crap didn't matter to her.

She was in love with Austin – truly and completely – and she had never doubted that for even a second. He made her feel special, like she was the only person that could change his mood for the better and that was what he did for her as well. When she was down he never failed to surprise her with some random joke or a super spontaneous adventure. He was all she really wanted. When she had been close to giving up on "real love", almost three years ago, he was the reason she started to believe again.

Still, if someone would ask her now, she would never deny that she had been in love with Zac Efron at some point either. Even after all that had happened between the two of them, all the months she hasn't been talking to him, she would never negate the amazing time they have spent together. Claiming that she was "meant to be" with Austin was something she therefore would never do because that would make the five years with Zac seem worthless when they had been everything but. Nevertheless, she didn't regret the break up for a second. It had been the right thing to do because if she was honest she knew that someone who could hurt her so badly without as much as batting an eyelash would only make her miserable in the long run.

**…..**

_When Zac had said that he had serious doubts in retaining their relationship she had been in a shock. She wanted to tell him that he was wrong, wanted to give him a reason why they should stay together but it was as if her lips were paralyzed. She has never had a single doubt in this relationship – not when he had returned home drunk or under the influence of drugs and not when he had been a hundred miles away from her, filming another movie. She believed that they could get through anything together. But the plain fact that he seemed to think differently kept her from talking, from moving altogether. For a wee moment she wasn't sure if she was even breathing anymore. _

_Finally as she watched him gather some of his things reality hit her and made her blood circulate again. "Zac, please! You don't know what you're saying!" Vanessa said failing to hold back tears as she got up to hold him back. _

"_I think I do." she heard him saying neutrally as he went through the stuff in one of their drawers. 'He's searching for his keys – he's really going to leave' Vanessa thought in panic. "What did I ever do to you? If anyone gets to be angry right here it would be me." She said, trying to sound angry when in reality all she felt was fear. Fear that he'd leave her. That he would go and never come back. _

"_You're right and that is why this isn't working anymore." Zac said, still not facing her. _

_Vanessa didn't understand what he was saying. She wasn't angry at him so what was his problem? She could never be mad at him for wanting to live his dream because it was hers as well and she had taken movie offers too. "But I'm not angry at you, Zac. I'm not!" she said gently putting a hand on his back to calm him down. _

_The next thing he said shocked her once again. 'You should be' it echoed through her mind. Why should she be angry at him? He was not making any sense. "What are you talking about?" Vanessa said in a soft voice, still trying to comfort him. _

"_By filming yet another movie away from here I chose my career over you… again." He said grabbing his keys as he looked down. _

_For a brief moment she thought that he wanted to make eye contact with her but then again she probably just wished that he would. She finally understood where all of this was coming from – he was worried about the whole long distance thing. It was almost relieving to hear because that problem could be solved easily. Still something felt odd about this. They had discussed that topic like a dozen times and she had always ended up with the impression that both of them would try everything in their power to make it work. "But that's the business! We always knew that this job would require leading a long distance relationship now and then. But we're stronger than that, Zac! I know we are!" she said, remembering their past discussions. _

"_We'll we're not. I'm not. I will always choose my career over this relationship. Over you." He said and that was when she slowly retracted her hand. That was it. There were only a few things that he could say or do to make her give up on them. Telling her that she was just some pastime on his way to being an A-list actor was definitely one of them._

**…_.._**

She had forgiven him a few weeks later. After all he had been her best friend no matter if he wanted to be romantically involved with her or not. Still, Vanessa felt like she had been a fool for 5 fucking years. She had actually believed that she'd mean more to him than his stupid career… not that she ever doubted his intensions - he couldn't have played _all_ of it - but it hurt like hell because she would've _always_ chosen him over acting. They would stay friends though. At least that's what she hoped for back then cause he simply meant too much to her..

Vanessa had indeed tried to be his friend. She had texted him every day, asked him to hang out from time to time, supported his career... but he had made it so damn hard for her. He had always cancelled their meetings last minute and she could've been glad when she got as much as a "great." or "congrats." in response to her numerous messages.

Vanessa Hudgens really wasn't someone to give up on others easily but he had left her with no choice. Continuing like that would've destroyed her.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you liked the first chapter even though it was still very prologish! And don't worry, Zac won't be and has never been a complete bastard in this story. Next Chapter will be his POV with another flashback of the break up and his feelings towards the HSM reunion! Keep reading


	3. Sacrifice

Chapter 2

**Sacrifice**

* * *

Zac hated to read crap about himself on gossip blogs, not that he'd even bother to look it up but he was confronted with all these lies during interviews or while encountering paparazzi on the street everyday.

Assertions like "you still love Vanessa" or even accusations like "you started taking drugs because you couldn't bear to see your ex being happy with someone else" were therefore no exceptions.

Sometimes he wondered where those people even get this bullshit from. He had _never _even said that he'd miss her or still think about her for that matter.

In reality he was happy for her cause even though he hadn't actually talked to Austin more than maybe two or three times in his life and that had been before he learned that the guy was dating his ex, he knew that Austin was the right guy for Vanessa.

Zac had seen various pictures of the two of them, sometimes even on purpose to be completely honest, and they seemed more than happy.

He had never been someone to hold a grudge apart from this the only person who'd have the right to begrudge anyone elses happiness in this case was her.

After all he had been the one to break off the contact. He had decided to let her go and now he'd have to live with it…

**…..**

"_You're right and that is why this isn't working anymore." Zac said, still not facing her._

_He simply couldn't because it would break him. He had planned this for weeks, each and every word, ever move even. _

_It was the only way he could go through with it, Zac had been very aware of that when the thought breaking up with her had first come to his mind. _

_There wouldn't be a farewell kiss, he wouldn't get to hold her in his arms one last time – god he wouldn't even get to look into her beautiful chocolate eyes again. He'd just leave her without showing any kind of emotion or she wouldn't let him go. _

_When he heard her speak up again he felt his heart squeeze painfully. He quietly cursed himself for being such a weak bastard but nevertheless stopped moving alltogether. _

"_But I'm not angry at you, Zac. I'm not!" she said and he could almost feel his heart breaking as she put her hand on his back in the most delicate way. _

_The thing that stung a million times more was that he had to break hers now, quick and hurtfully like removing a band-aid. _

_The only difference was that a band-aid caused a slight pain on the outter skin while his words would destroy her from the inside. He knew they would but he didn't have a choice._

"_You should." He started quietly, desperate to find some kind of strength within him but it was like his body was refusing the help. _

"_What are you talking about?" Vanessas soft voice rang through the tense air between them and for a wee moment he was sure that he couldn't do it. The hurt his heart seemed to send through his whole body now fully reaching his mind, forcing him to give in to her pleading. _

_Hell, he wanted to. Right in that moment there was nothing Zac was craving more than her sweet kisses and tender embraces… but he had to be strong. For the both of them. After all he was doing this for her and only her. _

"_By filming yet another movie away from here I chose my career over you… again." He said grabbing his keys as he looked down. _

'_A few more words and it'll be over, Zac. You can do this.' He supported himself through his thoughts. His weak heart wouldn't get the best of him now, his strong mind would fight until he was out of here and dulling it with alcohol. _

_He slightly tended his head in the beautiful brunettes direction. Sacrafice. That was what all those fucking movies were about. Sacrificing your own happiness for the person you love, so they could live their life to the fullest. _

_It was a nice thought, one that comes from a good and noble heart._

_Nobody had told him that it would be so damn hard though. All those heroes in romances just did it because it was the right thing to do but how could it be right when he hurt her like hell? How could he live with this decision when he'd hurt the only person he ever truly cared about?_

_He had to end this. He had to leave, now!_

_To do so he'd have to block out her begs and true course this was business – long distance shit and all… but it had been the best excuse he could come up with. _

'_But that's the business! We always knew that this job would require leading a long distance relationship now and then. But we're stronger than that, Zac! I know we are!' she had said._

'_You have no idea' he thought when she talked about his strength. She would never know just how strong he had been in this very moment. _

"_We'll we're not. I'm not. I will always choose my career over this relationship. Over you." Zac finally said. _

_This wasn't him. He would never chose his stupid career over her… but the simple fact that she could belive such a thing, that she could think that he could, gave him the boldness he had needed. _

_Why would she be with a guy who was capable of doing this to her? And from the fact that she belived him without a doubt he took that she thought that he was. He had never known that Vanessa was such a masochist._

_When he felt the warmth of her small hand slowly leaving his back Zacs whole body tensed. He wasn't going to cry now, was he? He was not going to fucking cry. _

_She gave up on him. Vanessa Anne Hudgens gave up on the good guy she had fallen in love with. _

_He would never tell her but in that moment a tear rolled down his cheeks as both of their hearts broke._

**…_.._**

Zac quickly shook of those painful memories when he heard his mobile ringing on the table in front of him.

As soon as he caught a glimpse of the caller ID he knew what he would be getting himself into if he'd take the call.

Everyone had been up his ass the moment news broke that he wasn't going to join them for the High School Musical Reunion Monique would be arranging.

Taking a deep breath he decided to get it over with and took the call. After all Ashley had been his best friend for more than 8 years now and if she was mad at him they should talk about it.

Well, he would have to take whatever it was that bugged her and just pretend that he was sorry cause in this case he really wasn't.

"Zachary David Alexander Efron." Her angry voice called from the other end of the line. "Are we still in kindergarten or are you just out of your mind?"

"Is there a right answer to that?" he said chuckling, knowing that teasing would only fuel her anger. She was cute when she was angry and it was definitely entertaining.

He heard a frustrated grown from her side before and decided to calm her down.

"See, I have to promote two movies in the next few months and after that I'm already up to film another one. I simply don't have the time." He said trying to sound reasonable.

It did make sense, too. He was always in a hurry, always busy with promoting, interviews and filming. The date they had agreed on just didn't went with his schedule.

"You' seriously trying to fob me up with that?" Ashley said unbelieving.

"Uhm… I guess?" Zac answered unsure. He had never lied to her… well just about one thing really… but after all she was Vanessas friend as well and he couldn't risk her telling the truth.

"Zac, we were talking about this for _ages_ now and we had so many calls and meetings to find the right date so everyone can be there and you simply did not respond in any way." The blond stated, her voice rising in sync with her anger.

"Well like I said I was busy…" he tried to talk himself out of it but he knew that there was no escaping Ashley Tisdales investigation.

"If I didn't know you any better I'd say that this reunion doesn't mean anything to you." He was accused by his best friend.

"Oh but it does! You know that." Zac replied frustrated. 'That really isn't the point' he thought to himself. 'Of course I care.'.

"I don't think I do." Ashley was bugging him again and simply continued as her friend refused to give her any enlightenment. "_Zac_, what is going on?" The blond asked in a worried tone.

This was going to far. Sure, she was concerned for his wellbeing but why does the girl not shut up when he told her to?

Sometimes you should simply not push people but that was something his best friend had never been any good at. "Nothing! Now will you just stop?"

"I was really looking forward to it. Everyone was. Just think of all the fans that will be so disappointed when you don't attend. Zac Efron, the guy who usually stays at events until every single fan had the chance to get his autograph and picture, not willing to make up his mind about a fitting date for a show that won't take longer than a few hours… that's not you." Ashley went on influencing his conscience.

She was right, yes and she meant well but Zac was pissed. He didn't want to talk about it and he wasn't going to.

'Maybe I should sic Michael to her.' Zac chuckled. He was grown very close to his 'That awkward moment' co-star and he was sure that he'd be on his side.

Plus the dark skinned guy could be a real pain in the ass himself when it came to arguing.

"See, I have a meeting in a bit. Can we talk about this later?" Zac tried to excuse himself from the annoying talk.

"_Zac_" Ashley protested in a knowing tone. Of course she knew that he didn't have to run but this time she knew that she couldn't push him any further.

"Love you, Blondie. Have dinner tonight?" He proposed with a smirk.

After all he hadn't seen his best friend in a while and maybe she'd give up the discussion if he showed her his annoyance face to face.

"Alright. But we _will _talk about this, Efron." His friend said, not fully surrendering yet as he noted by rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you wish." Zac agreed and hung up.

'Finally' he thought grabbing his keys and mobile and getting out of the hotel room.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and I hope all of you will have a great start in the new year! :) Zac's motive will be explained soon! And next chapter will be Zac and Vanessas first real encouter after 3 years! So please continue reading, loves!


	4. Desire

**Chapter 3 – Desire**

* * *

Zac was in one of the huge suites that had a view over the whole city, as usual when he was on promo tours.

Luckily Michael and Miles were just one or two floors beyond him or even on the same one so he just decided to drop by for some relaxing before the big event.

They were in New York City to promote their new flick, That Awkward Moment and he was simply sick of staying in his room until the premier started and hanging out with his two co-stars was probably the best way to make the rest of his afternoon somewhat entertaining.

"_Yo Miles. Hangin' at Michaels in 5, you in?_" he quickly texted after he got the room number from Michael.

264 – Michaels suite, there he was. When there was no sign of Miles he just knocked on the bright door two times and waited for his co-star to open up.

Apparently Michael was still under the shower or something, cause otherwise he would've already opened the damn door.

"Room service!" Zac called, faking some kind of upscaled voice the staff in a high class hotel like this would usually use.

When he heard noises, that resembled a door being pushed open inside the room, a smirk rose on his features.

Of course that guy would jump at the announcement of food. He knew him too well.

Leaning against the door frame he was already preparing a knowing look for his friend when the door opened swiftly.

Only that said friend wasn't the one standing in front of him right now.

It was the small brunette he hadn't seen in about 3 years.

The girl he had been so sure was "the One" for him, at least back then.

The girl he hurt so badly.

He wasn't able to apologize, to say _anything_ for that matter.

Vanessa was dressed in a more or less transparent black dress that tightly wrapped around her delicate curves and some black heels.

She looked stunning, breathtaking to be honest, cause that was _exactly_ what this outfit was doing to him – it took his breath.

But to be honest, breathing was the last thing he cared about in that very moment.

Underneath the thin layer of dark fabric an even tighter, strapless gown was shining through. It looked brighter, grey or rosé maybe, with a floral print on it.

Zac really tried his best not to focus on those curves of hers but it was impossible.

Well, maybe he could pretend like he wasn't gazing up and down her dress like he was obsessed or something but the light red on his cheeks would give him away. So he could as well continue staring.

His intense examination of her appearance was finally interrupted by her soft voice.

"_Zac_? What are you doing here?" she said confused but in a way that snapped him out of his thoughts and returned his gaze to her face.

He couldn't help but tense at the obvious resentment in her voice.

Was she still _that _mad at him?

'_Apologize!_', '_tell her that you got the room number wrong_', '_walk away, idiot_!'

The thoughts in Zacs mind were racing while his movements were bold and determined.

He took a step towards her to close the distance between them but stopped when she flinched visibly.

Vanessa was trying to maintain her distance but it seemed like Zac's body didn't want her to.

It wasn't like he wanted to make her uncomfortable, he simply had no longer control over his actions.

That's what seeing her after all those months did to him.

"Zac" Vanessa said in a firm and alarming voice.

She was obviously trying to make him leave but she didn't say the words.

There was no demanding, she was simply warning him.

And there was no protest when he crashed his lips on hers, his hands cupping her face - desperate to feel her.

Even though he had no idea what he was doing or why, he didn't stop himself. If this was the only chance he'd ever get to be with her again, in _any_ way, he had to take it.

Vanessa pulled him further in so she could close the door and pin him against it.

She couldn't resist him, she had never been strong enough to turn him down. That had been the point in not seeing the dark blond hunk again - cause she had known that she'd jump his bones if she ever got the opportunity.

Zac gently grabbed her tights and lifted her up, so she could wrap her legs around his middle while he turned them around. The kisses getting steamier with every second.

He gave a flying shit about anything and anyone right then as he was too consumed by the feeling of her tounge delicately circling around his.

It had been 5 minutes of staring and they were already up against the door but it still felt too damn slow.

He needed her and he needed her immediately.

As her fingers intertwined with his hair he lost it.

"God, Vanessa." he exclaimed and pushed her harder against the cold aluminium behind her. The need to feel her now represented by the huge bulge in his jeans.

_'We can't do this, we shouldn't' _Vanessa forced herself to think. She had a boyfriend and even if that wouldn't be the case Zac was the last person she should act out her lust with.

Still, she couldn't even convince herself.

She was so turned on by his rough actions and sedutive nibbling on her skin that she couldn't think straight. So instead of pushing him away, what would've been the wise thing to do, she gave in to her senses, in to _him_.

Zac carefully unzipped the elegant dress and pushed it down her shoulders while their tongues continued their fight for dominance.

When he finally removed the upper part of the dark fabric he pulled away from her, just to regain some air. Not like the damn dress wasn't sexy enough, her not wearing a bra underneath made things even worse for him.

Ignoring the vibration of his mobile, Zac wrapped one muscular arm around the petite brunette and heated up their kisses by bringing the free hand up to steady her head.

He was now taking slow steps away from the door, destination: bedroom.

Whatever _this _was he wasn't going to ruin it by giving her the chance to think twice. He wanted her way too badly to end this now.

Vanessa protested slightly when he broke the kiss but quickly caught up with his thoughts.

"This way" she directed as he carried her towards her king-sized bed.

What they were doing was wrong on so many levels but her brain stopped functioning when the opened door had revealed her handsome ex with that ridiculous smirk on his features.

He quickly stripped her of the dress and watched in admiration as she took control over him.

Her small hands were straddling him as she sat on top, her lips still connected to his. Zac groaned as she removed his shirt oh so slowly cause he knew exactly that she was merely teasing him.

Vanessa's soft fingers trailed down his abs while his finally found her backside.

Gentle touches that tried desperately to cover up the need both of them were feeling.

Her gaze was now intense as it focused on deep blue irises with desire.

She was riding him slowly, black lace against hard denim. Small hands against hard muscles.

There was no need for words - the sexual tension spoke for itself.

Vanessa now placed kisses along his neckline down his torso.

As she was getting dangerously close to the hem of his jeans Zac decided to end her little game and flipped them, pinning her hands over her head.

"You're one big tease, Hudgens" he whispered into her ear before one of his hands found her breasts.

Finally able to feel the soft mounds in his hands he was convinced that now was the time for revenge.

He gently pushed one leg between hers and shifted his weight on her hips, teasing her with his hard-on.

As he watched her moan underneath him, he increased his seduction by playing with her nipples, massaging them, pulling, licking – by now he knew that he was driving her beyond crazy.

"_Fuck, Zac. Please._" Vanessa begged, shifting under him.

If she hadn't been horny as well she would've stopped him long ago but now there was no way out of this.

With a dirty smirk he let go of her hands and watched her remove his belt hastily, using one of his arms to steady himself on top of her.

"Vanessa! What's taking you so long?"

The voice outside her door shocked them both.

It was like it pulled them back to reality, finally realizing what insane situation they were in.

"_Oh god_" Vanessa exclaimed, covering her face with her hands in shame.

Zac too realized that this was it. They had acted upon a feeling they weren't supposed to feel towards each other ever again. Vanessa would push him away and out of her room in a second and he would not see her again.

Said brunette observed his reasoning just briefly before trying to get him off of her.

"Move!" she shouted at him in disbelieve and he followed her command.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that it took me so long :/ the next chapter will be up soon, I promise!** btw **The dress Vanessa is wearing is the one she wears at the NYC premiere of gimme shelter as she is actually about to go there right now (in the story). Vanessa and Zac both being in NYC at the same time and some wonderful manips on tumblr inspired this haha.


	5. Keep your distance

**A/N:** Thank you for reading, following, reviewing and faving! It means a lot! :) Thanks for 1.530+ reads!

**TheOnceAnonymous14: **_thank you so much! :)) I hope you like the way they react_

**Guest Reviewer:** _Thank youu! And I promise there'll be a whole lot of angst and drama to make up for it :D_

**xFirstBadHabit:** _Thank you 3 you were the first one to review this and therefore the reason I continued writing! xx_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Keep your Distance**

_Please don't stand so close to me _**_  
_**_I'm having trouble breathing _**_  
_**_I'm afraid of what you'll see _**_  
_**_Right now __I'll give you everything I am _**_  
_**_All my broken heartbeats _**_  
_**_Until I know you'll understand_

Smiling for the cameras, talking about the movie, her boyfriend, her plans for the future – the time couldn't have possibly been worse.

Seriously it was like those paparazzi could sense her discomfort the minute she stepped out there.

After the whole formal stuff she needed a minute to herself.

Therefore escaping to the low-lighted corridor behind the stage seemed like a pretty good idea.

"The glamorous movie star escaping to the undergrounds, what a cliché!"

The deep, all too familiar voice let her freeze for a second.

_He couldn't be serious_.

Spinning around slowly, she chocked on the words she was going to throw at him.

_God, he looked so handsome._ The grey chequered suit really fit nicely and let his already ocean blue eyes seem even brighter.

Why did he still posses the ability to make her speechless? He shouldn't be able to do that.

Vanessa avoided to look at him so she'd at least gain some sort of fortitude before the inevitable talk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vanessa asked the dark blond man who was now standing in front of her with a wide grin on his features.

"I was in the neighbourhood?" Zac said in a silly tone, raising his eyebrows.

"Well you aren't _supposed_ to be here! Don't you have a premier to attend? What if someone sees you?" The petite brunette started rambling, the anger in her voice visibly hurting him.

"Uhm... I just- I thought" Zac started, the smile now vanished completely.

"You thought you just show up and see if your stupid ex is needy enough get laid after all? You're ridiculous, Zac, just _ridiculous_!" V finished for him, growing furious.

After what went on between them in the hotel room, was she seriously not OK with him being here?

Sure, kicking him out could've counted as a sign but she had been in a hurry, so that didn't necessarily have to mean something, right?

He had been completely out of his mind after their little... _encounter. _

The promo event went by like a rush and he couldn't focus on a single question. He just smiled like an idiot.

Was she really not totally shaken by the afternoon's events? Like emotionally.

"Uh no, I thought we could talk..." Zac finished his previous sentence and awkwardly ran a hand through his neat hair.

"At my premier? Where there's press and producers and like hundreds of other people who could see you? Smart guy, really." Vanessa accused and turned around to make sure nobody was watching them.

The dark corridor suddenly seemed way too small and Zac felt like a retard next to her.

Just a few minutes before his plan had sounded perfect and now there she was, shouting at him and shattering his hopes.

"Look..." The brunette started with a deep breath, placing one small hand on his upper arm so he'd stop avoiding her gaze.

"I have a boyfriend whom I love really much and you – well... you have your countless bimbos who are just waiting for you to do them and that's only the _slightest _difference there is between us. We've grown into very disparate people." She said, her voice now so soft again, almost angelic, as her sad brown eyes focused on his.

"_Bimbos_? I think you're being a tat unfair here." Zac said trying to be funny but really only avoiding the more obvious topic between them.

_Unfair?!_ Maybe he should've thought about unfair when he randomly dropped condoms at movie premiers, slept with his co-stars or talked about how much he enjoyed being with many different women.

Cause that had been _unfair_.

But she wasn't going to bring it up now.

It would only show him how much it bothered her and he'd win. Not going to happen.

"Oh c'mon, I've heard the rumours." Vanessa contered withdrawling her hand slowly.

"Rumours, that's all they are." he said, a lot quieter now.

"You can't _honestly _be thinking that we're the same people we were 3 or let alone 8 years ago... that's delirious, Zac." She argued again, reminding him of the ultimate problem in the room.

It wasn't as if Vanessa didn't want it to be that way.

In reality it was her everynights dream, the thought that would inflict her mind every time she saw him on television – the way he so genuinely answered every question, the honesty and kindness in his statements and the dedication he had towards his fans – that was still the same Zac she basically grew up with.

But then again he was the same guy who dumped her because of his stupid career.

The guy who broke her heart so very selfishly.

The simple thought of ever being able to forgive him made her sick despite the confusing events that took place in her hotel room just hours before.

She knew that he'd break her again, maybe this time it wouldn't even take him 5 years but one week or two.

Vanessa couldn't let this happen again.

"You don't really believe that, now do you?" Zac asked, more to express his own hurting that for it to actually be a question.

For a few seconds she was lost in his eyes.

She had never seen him this hurt, at least not that she could remember.

The usual spark that usually lighted up his eyes was replaced by a darker, disappointed glare but still she could see how badly he wanted her to deny her statement.

She couldn't do it though. She couldn't let him in again.

"You should go now..." Vanessa told him quietly. It was more of a beg than an actual demand.

He couldn't believe a single word she was saying or maybe he just didn't want to... but he knew that he deserved all of this.

Three years ago when he had decided to let her go he knew that there was no coming back, no possible reunion.

And now he had to live with that decision even if it would kill him.

"If that's what you want." Zac said with a tensed jaw.

He had to take it now, whatever she had to say.

Maybe her shutting him down would even out the hurt he had put her through.

At least now he could relate.

"It is." Vanessa whispered, not able to look into his eyes anymore.

She knew that as soon as she would, she'd take it back but she had to be strong now.

"Alright, have a great night." He said leaning in to press the slightest of kisses to her left cheek.

"You too." the brunette said as she watched him pull back from the corner of her eye.

She wanted to tell him something like 'See you soon' but she knew that that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

A year ago he would have just grabbed a fine bottle and drowned all of this in alcohol.

It had been his friend all those years without her, vodka especially.

But he has been sober for over 8 months now and he would never forget how hard it had been to get clean.

It had been hell.

The worst part of it was that she had never called. Not once.

He could've cared less if all of this hadn't been for her.

Sure, getting on the right path again was something he did not only owe himself but loving fans and family, who had always believed in him – but still some part of him remembered the letter she had written him 2 months after his stupid decision to break things up.

_[…]_

_Even this is goodbye, I'll always be your biggest supporter, I'll always believe in you cause you are meant to change the world one day, Zac. _

_Love, _

_Vanessa. _

He'd cling to those words. The words that had gotten him through rehab.

So he decided to stay away from the damn mini bar and go check on his co-star.

After all he had to do anything not to remind himself of the beautiful brunette that was most likely just a few rooms beside him right now.

He had to give her space, if he wanted to maintain even the smallest chance of her ever speaking to him again.

Before he could leave his room though, he heard his mobile ringing on the small wooden couch table.

_Dammit. _Almost forgot your phone again, Efron.

But all possibilities of distracting himself vanished as his eyes focused on the caller ID.


	6. Catching up

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reviewing on here and on tumblr, loves! You're the best!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Vanessa quickly got dressed in a skirt and tight top before leaving the hotel.

She had to admit that she was excited to go out again, after all they had been best friends for so long so catching up won't hurt.

When Vanessa got into the club she instantly relaxed as she noticed that it was actually pretty small, not crowed at all.

Soft, low lights made the room look cozy and actually kinda romantic.

What didn't matter now anyway but she felt a lot more comfortable talking things through in a place like this.

Nervously the brunette checked her mobile again, still no message.

Getting ditched in a city like New York probably wasn't big a deal considering the fact that nobody gave a fuck anyway.

They were all strangers.

They wouldn't stare or judge.

Still, Vanessa was relieved when she finally spottet the blonde.

Getting up from her barstoole she waved quickly and waited for her friend to come over.

"Nessa!" Ashley said giving her bestie a tight hug.

They hadn't talked in weeks, what was more than strange for those two.

With Ashley Engagement and her starting career as an executive director it just seemed like they were worlds apart.

The bright smiles were all the same but they weren't that heartfelt anymore.

She loved Ashley, she really did but ever since she had started dating Austin the she felt like her friend was judging her for every move she made.

Ok, maybe she wasn't getting along with him too well but she should've been happy for her instead of getting her down.

"How have you been, love?" She heard Ashley ask.

_Great. Minus the almost-hooking up with my ex and the promo stress but then again you wouldn't know._ Vanessa thought a little bit of bitterness in her voice.

"Awesome! I've been good as well." The blond woman responded enthusiastically.

Of course there were no bad intensions behind Ashleys carefree mood but it made Vanessa angry.

Usually her best friend would've noticed that something was wrong, she would've talked to her and made it all better but it seemed like today Ashley was the only one doing the talk.

As she went on and on about her future wedding Vanessa kinda spaced out.

It wasn't like she wasn't interested in her plans but it seemed like Ashley did all the planning with her fiance and his family when they had beem talking about managing the wedding stuff together since they were teens.

It just saddened her how little her best friend seemed to need her in her life.

"So you and Zac… that isn't going to be a problem, right?" She heard Ashley saying and couldn't stop herself from babbling.

" What? Why would you even say that we're fine!" She started to rant. "I mean not that we have been talking like at all but we're definitely good."

_We probably can't even be in one room without tearing our clothes off our screaming at each other but hey, a cheesy wedding won't be a problem._

"You sure?" Ashley asked, finally sounding kinda concerned about her friend.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Vanessa asked in a voice that was definitely too loud for any kind of pricacy.

"Alright, so you're not, relax." The blonde said almost shocked by her friends sudden outburst.

_Relax? Right_. _Hours ago I cheated on my boyfriend with my ex but c'mon let's relax._

Her blood was boiling.

Ashley knew how much she was still missing Zac as well as how much he hurt her back then.

She had been by her side, comforting her when watching cheesy movies and crying her eyes out.

She was the one person who should know better than to confront her with that.

"You don't get it, Ashley. I can't see him, I can't even be around him without going nuts. He drives me crazy!" Vanessa was almost screaming now

"But you're _with Austin_ now-" The blonde started but was interupted immediately

"And that somehow magically erases all the feelings I ever had towards him? Just how naive are you?"

"Excuse me?" Ashley asked confused.

The anger now rising inside her as well.

"You're so consumed by your oh so beautiful life that you don't even notice what's going on around you-" Vanessa accused her in a loud voice.

"I-I just have a lot on my mind right now…-"

"Or do you simply not care?" Vanessa's features were hard now.

To her that fight seemed ineviatable.

* * *

He had been suprised when she called.

After all that had happened between them he wouldn't be suprised if she never wanted to talk to him again.

But she did.

Still, he wasn't quite sure if he even wanted to reunite with her in any romantic way… after all there had been a reason for their break up and it was more present then ever.

When she called she had been in tears so turning her request down was not an option despite his doubts.

He was waiting outside the hotel, the cold winter air clearing his thoughts.

So much had happned today, so many things he needed to talk about.

Just not now.

When he turned his attention back to the pavement he finally spotted her.

Bare legs, tight skirt and a big fluffy parker wrapped around her body.

Her soft brown curls framing her face in a beautiful way.

Despite the tears that were still streaming down her cheeks she looked gorgeous.

She always did.

"Zac-" She called out.

It was less of a question than her aknowledging the fact that he was there waiting for her.

"What's wrong, Lily?"

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry, I had to! I know it's mean but I promise you it'll only fuel the fire, all of it! :)


End file.
